


The Dirty Side of the Street

by Hekmugi



Category: Mao Mao: Heroes of Pure Heart (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Public Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hekmugi/pseuds/Hekmugi
Summary: [PLEASE READ THE TAGS]Mao Mao and Badgerclops get backed into a corner on a busy street.
Relationships: Badgerclops/Mao Mao Mao
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	The Dirty Side of the Street

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, I finally got around to writing trans Mao. That was fun.

Mao Mao let out a haggard sigh, shutting his eyes tight as he meandered to the edge of the street. The sounds of the city were getting to him —the muffled roar of the crowd’s myriad conversations, the multitude of merchants shouting over one another in a bid to attract customers, and the rumbling of the occasional transport vehicle that rode by. He cursed under his breath, scolding himself for trying to patrol on a busy market day.

“Mao, you good?” Badgerclops asked, shuffling over to his partner. 

Mao Mao didn’t say anything. His head was pounding. In an effort to alleviate the overstimulation, he put his arm against the wall and braced his head against it. He took slow, heavy breaths as he drew his other hand to a corner of his cape. Feeling the fabric between his digits brought him some comfort, but he wasn’t ready to move again, and probably wouldn’t be for at least a couple of minutes.

“Man, this was a bad idea…” Badgerclops continued, peering across the packed street. 

The wave of people and vehicles extended from one end of the street to the other, with no respite in sight. They were in the thick of it, and the nearest possible escapes were a ways down the road.

“I Just… I just need a minute, alright?” Mao Mao growled. 

His breath shook as he tried to calm himself down, doing his best to shove the overwhelming sounds of the city out of his ears. He muttered to himself, unintelligible from Badgerclops’ perspective, as he drew his cape tighter.

A pair of merchants clambered up the road, their overloaded packs swaying to the side as they shuffled past. Badgerclops tried to step out of the way, but he was already brushing up against Mao Mao’s cape. A pack struck him in the side, causing him to turn towards the wall and fall forward. He steadied himself against the stone, bracing his upper half as he leaned forwards to make himself small. It didn’t immediately register to him what he had done, only realizing something was wrong when he heard a gasp from his partner.

“B-badgerclops?”

Badgerclops looked down, his lower half feeling unusually warm. He was pressed against Mao Mao, His groin dug into the crimson cape.

“W-wait, it’s- It’s not what it looks like!” Badgerclops stammered. “I got shoved into you, I swear!”   


  
Mao Mao turned his head, staring at his partner. The startled, almost guilty expression on Badgerclops’ face seemed genuine, and Mao Mao wasn’t in the mood to follow up on his accusation. He tried to conceal it, but the sudden contact, although initially unwelcome, was exciting.

“Just... watch yourself, ‘Clops.”

Badgerclops started to pull himself from the wall, creating some space between them. “I’m sorry. I’ll try to be more careful-”

A shove from behind cut the badger off. The only warning he recieved was a muffled complaint to get out of the way. Strong arms thrust Badgerclops forward again, slamming him into Mao Mao’s rear.

Mao Mao’s fur stood on end. His face went scarlet as he could feel something jabbing against him through the fabric of his cape. It wasn’t just Badgerclops’ hips that were rubbing against him now.

“What are you doing?!” Mao Mao shouted, his paws spreading across the wall.

“It wasn’t me!”   


  
“Bullshit!”

“I’m not!” Badgerclops whined, his voice filling with flustered emotion. The humiliation of the very idea was getting to both of them. The unplanned, sudden intimacy between them was a shot of adrenaline. Mao Mao pressed against the wall, letting out a steamy breath as he felt his face grow warm. His free hand twitched, hovering near his groin as he gulped.

Badgerclops’ breath hitched, having frozen against Mao Mao’s body as his claws dug into the wall. He was afraid to move in either direction, his heart racing in a mixture of sudden arousal and crushing shame. The degenerate thoughts were multiplying in his mind faster than he could tear them down. His gaze hovered over the hero’s back, imagining the figure of his body underneath his cape. His thoughts followed his eyes, now staring at the outline of Mao Mao’s rear. He could practically feel the cat’s body under his cape as he started to grind against him. The fabric enveloped him as he pressed, letting his heart take over where his mind stalled.

“Badgerclops…” Mao Mao muttered.

“I’m- I’m sorry…”   


  
Mao Mao shut his eyes. He couldn’t bear to think about what he was doing—what they were doing. His heart pounded like a drum, heightening his senses. The rest of the world was a blur, sounds muffling as his body registered the badger pressing against him above everything else. He felt something touching him, feeling its way against his groin. His hand was acting autonomously, his fingers parting in a “V” as he brushed against the outer walls of his labia.

The feeling of moisture against his glove made him cringe. The thought of being noticed—or worse, caught—made his movements frantic. Badgerclops’ weight pushed against him, hotdogging against his backside. He knew how sensitive his partner was, and how frustrated he could get without finding release. They didn’t have time to go home, or even to find a more secluded spot. The co-hero’s movements were already picking up speed, making the unmistakable presence of his stiffened, aching member known. There really was no alternative, and he was starting to warm up to the idea more than he thought he would.

“Filthy…” Mao Mao winced, cracking one eye open as he stared at the cobblestone street below.

“Did you say something?” Badgerclops asked, hovering his head inches above Mao Mao’s.

“Just- just don’t… don’t stop.” Mao Mao grunted, slickening the movements of his paw. His digits were already becoming thoroughly inundated in his own lubrication, the heightened senses providing far more intense stimulation than usual. He parted his legs wider, pushing deeper as he began to press his digits against his clit. His mouth hung open as he panted, feeling the tension rise. His fingers dripped, dampening the stone beneath him as he pressed against his hood.

“W-wait,” Mao Mao said, looking to his partner as he rubbed himself.

“What?” Badgerclops asked, his voice lined with impatience as he only partially stopped his thrusts.

“You can’t… you can’t make a mess all over my cape. Quit doing… that.”

Badgerclops sighed, retracting only just enough so that his tip hung barely an inch away from Mao Mao’s back.

“I’m already halfway there, bro. I can’t just walk this off!”

“I-I know…” Mao Mao said, feeling himself shrink as he felt his next words form in his throat. He swallowed, hating himself for even thinking them, but Badgerclops needed this. More importantly, he wanted to do this.

Mao Mao turned around, forcing his hands to his side as he panted into Badgerclops’ chest.

“Pick me up and… you know.”

Badgerclops opened his eye, the pupil shrinking to a pin as his ears stood straight up. The look of sheer surprise mixed with arousal was almost as funny as it was attractive. It encouraged Mao Mao to offer a wavering, albeit confident smile at him to assuage his fears.

“But… but what if someone—“

“They won’t, just be discreet about it.”

Badgerclops nodded, reaching his trembling hands for the hero’s sides. He lifted Mao Mao off the ground, scrunching the cat’s feet up around him as Mao Mao grasped the ends of his cape in his hands. Mao Mao put his hands against Badgerclops’ shoulders, gripping his thick fur alongside the crimson fabric. The impromptu cover wasn’t much, but it shielded them enough. Public sex may have been illegal, but the city was rough enough to withstand some PDA.

Using his organic arm to pin Mao Mao to the wall by the undersides of his thighs, Badgerclops tore open a pouch of his bandolier and secured a lubricated condom. Carefully ripping the corner of the packaging free with a fang, he shook the rubber out and unfurled it around his length. Pre began to build in the well as he made sure it was on tight. Sure, Mao Mao may have been ‘fixed’ for a while, but if they were going to do this so far away from home, they needed to at least be mindful of the clean-up.

Tossing the spent plastic to the ground, Badgerclops grasped Mao Mao’s legs once more as he pressed their chests together. He looked down at Mao Mao’s face, an impatient mess of twitching whiskers and an annoyed, longing expression.

“Are you good?” Mao Mao breathed.

“More than.” Badgerclops quipped with a smile.

“Then hurry up. You’re drying me out, leading me on like this.”

Badgerclops hovered over Mao Mao’s face, looking down at him as he let out a long, sensual sigh. Mao Mao met his gaze, his features softening somewhat as the badger leaned in. Their lips parted, greeting one another expectantly as they turned their heads to meet. Mao Mao shuddered at the sensation of Badgerclops’ tongue against his, pressing inside him as he squirmed against the wall. He felt his feet kick out, brushing against Badgerclops’ fur. The coarse stone scratched the back of his head, a pleasant sensation that he leaned into as Badgerclops pushed him tighter against the wall.

“Stop-” Mao Mao panted, catching his breath, “stop teasing and get in there.”

Badgerclops nodded. “You’re ready?”

Mao Mao smirked, letting out a hum. “More than.”

“Alright…” Badgerclops said, lowering his eyes as he maintained his gaze on Mao Mao. Slowly, carefully, Badgerclops inserted himself, tickling at Mao Mao’s clit with his head as he eased inside. Mao Mao fought against his instincts, wanting to bring a paw to his face to bite down on—to muffle the sounds he made. It was embarrassing to him—whimpering and whining like he did. It ruined the persona he put on, and it made him look vulnerable.

“Fuck,” Badgerclops breathed, gently thrusting himself inside, “you sound so cute when you’re like this.”

A gruff, “shut up” curdled in Mao Mao’s throat. He hated to be called cute; hated having his features complimented, or his softer characteristics brought up. Only Badgerclops was allowed to do it, and only just. That being said, the way his voice dripped with adoration as he said it—the way he smiled down at him and nuzzled his forehead into him, parting his whiskers as their eyes locked—

“Dude, keep it down!”

Mao Mao blinked, feeling the residual breath of a moan in his throat. He swallowed, starting at Badgerclops with his mouth agape. Their movements had stopped, with Badgerclops keeping Mao Mao propped against the wall with one paw while the other covered the sheriff’s mouth.

Mao Mao brought a paw to Badgerclops’ hand, gently moving it out of the way. “D-did I…?”   


  
“You started moaning.” Badgerclops smirked.

Mao Mao’s expression tightened at the deputy’s look. “Don’t look at me like that.”   


  
“How can I not? You know how crazy I am for ‘ya, and knowing I can make you scream in public? Fuck…” Badgerclops let out a shuddering sigh. “I’m already about to bust.”

Mao Mao couldn’t keep eye contact any more, preferring to hide himself in his chest. Despite the retreat, he returned his paws to their previous position on Badgerclops’ shoulders, concealing what was manifesting inside him as best he could.

“You can’t just say that!”   


  
“It’s just how I feel, bro.”   
  


Mao Mao felt his mouth going tight. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to smile, laugh, or cry. An inexplicable feeling burgeoned in his chest as tears formed at the corners of his eyes.

  
“What?” Mao Mao whispered.   


  
Badgerclops pressed himself into the sheriff, reinserting himself as he brought his head next to Mao Mao’s. He didn’t dare to look up and betray how he looked, on top of how he already knew he sounded, but it didn’t seem to deter the deputy at all.

“You heard me. I’m crazy for you.”   


  
He felt the deputy’s breath, hot and heavy, on top of his head. He felt the kisses that he planted on his forehead, working his way downwards. He felt the badger’s chest pressing against him, pinning him to the wall and freeing his arms. Badgerclops’ claws worked his way across Mao Mao’s sides, squeezing his fluff and massaging his fur. With every breath he took, the worship redoubled. The sheriff hiccuped as he brought his head out of his chest. His lips were parted, and his chest twitched with irregular breaths. His entire body felt warm and electric under the deputy’s full-bodied embrace. Each thrust Badgerclops made rubbed against him a little more every time, driving him closer.

“There’s that smile,” Badgerclops muttered, meeting Mao Mao’s misty eyes with a confident stare.   


  
Mao Mao felt his ears dip as he shrivelled under the badger’s gaze. The way that he looked at him, by itself, conveyed a more clear and direct message of desire, passion, and love than any words could. In Mao Mao’s eyes, there were no songs, poems, or works of art that could measure up to the look on Badgerclops’ face. He’d never felt so wanted before meeting him, and he’d never known satisfaction like he felt when they were together. In that moment, he knew he was Badgerclops’ everything, and he couldn’t say that he felt any differently about him.

His body was being rocked, pressed against the wall in rhythm with Badgerclops’ thrusts. Through the haze of passion that had settled over him, Mao Mao could feel the pressure building. He was yearning for climax, and if Badgerclops’ movements were anything to go by, he was getting close as well.

“Just- just a little more,” Mao Mao muttered, bringing a hand to his groin.

“I’m- almost… fuck,” Badgerclops growled.

Badgerclops brought his mouth to Mao Mao’s, parting lips as he tilted his head. They connected, letting out muffled moans and the occasional sucking sound as they pulled away just enough to make short, sharp breaths.

Mao Mao parted his fingers around his folds, pressing his labia against Badgerclops’ cock as his thrusts became more and more unrestrained. A new sound built in his throat, only stifled by the kiss he was locked in. He felt like shouting—screaming into the deputy’s fur, clawing at him, arching his back and holding on for dear life. Badgerclops obliged, pressing his claws into the sheriff’s sides in affirmation. They latched on to one another all the more fiercely, the knuckles in their paws going white under their fur as they pushed one another over the edge.

An intense heat made itself present in Mao Mao’s walls. A jolt of euphoria struck him, followed by an overwhelming, moist warmth that registered all along his insides. Badgerclops took a couple, terse thrusts, followed by the faint sound of something pattering to the ground between them. They pulled apart from one another, glancing down through their steamy breaths to inspect the aftereffects of their climax. Badgerclops pulled out, revealing the rubber intact, albeit drenched. The well was distended, holding in the culmination of his yearning, and the excess of Mao Mao’s lubrication made dark spots on the stone below.

  
“That was… amazing.” Badgerclops muttered, pulling his protection off. He let it fall to the ground, joining the rest of the refuse that had collected there in an unceremonious splat.

Mao Mao had half a mind to scold him for littering, and ridicule him for how disgusting a practice such a thing was. On the other hand, he wasn’t keen on the idea of having to store that, or carry it around for any length of time, so he kept his mouth shut.

  
“Did you have fun?” Badgerclops asked, looking up at the sheriff.

  
Mao Mao’s chest heaved. He was still riding the high of his climax, feeling anything but satisfied. His desire had multiplied, along with his excitement. He knew that Badgerclops needed a little bit, but he was feeling particularly selfish.

“More,” Mao Mao spat.

Badgerclops’ eye widened. “Damn.”   


  
“I’m not… done yet. Do it again.”   
  


Badgerclops brought Mao Mao into his chest, giving him a tight hug. “You and I both know I can’t do that. Not yet.”   


  
“Then when?”   


  
“Let’s get home first. I’ll be down for another round by the time we get back.”   


  
“Well, what are you waiting for?” Mao Mao scolded.

Badgerclops chuckled, raising the sheriff over his head. He turned Mao Mao around in midair, putting his head between the sheriff’s thighs and feeling the end of the sheriff’s cape drape around his back.   


  
“I’ll carry you home, alright?”   


  
“Alright, but not because you have to. I’m perfectly capable of walking by myself.”   


  
“Yeah, yeah. Still, it’s more convenient.”

Mao Mao grunted. That was Badgerclops: pragmatic to a fault, but ever-helpful.

The street wasn’t any less busy. And, to Mao Mao’s surprise, it didn’t seem like anybody had noticed them, or paid them any mind. He wasn’t sure if that was indicative of how stealthy they were, or of how degenerate the city was. At that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care either way. He held himself steady against the deputy’s head, humping idly at his back.

“Don’t tire yourself out too quickly,” Badgerclops cautioned as he made his way back into the crowd.

Mao Mao looked down the street before shifting his eyes down to his partner. “I’m just getting started.”

“I know.” Badgerclops snickered. “I can’t wait to get you home.”

Feeling daring, Mao Mao craned his head down and kissed the deputy on the forehead.

Badgerclops lowered his head, his ears flattening as a grin crept across his face. “Fuck, I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to, well, many people. Big thanks to HauntedClock for beta'ing the story and helping smooth all this out. A big thanks to some other individuals I consulted. This isn't my forte, but I'm always down to try new things.  
> Also, happy Pride Month! We'll get to that later, though. This was actually in the works since April. Stay tuned!


End file.
